


Nervousness & Going For it:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Reiventing Series: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Asking Out, Breakup, Coffee, Consensual, Developing Relationship, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e14 Hoa 'Inea (Misery Loves Company), F/M, Family, First Dates, Friendship, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, Nervousness, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Risk Taking, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:39:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8467519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny & Melissa had broken up, & he is miserable, What will he do?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!* *Summary: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy it!!!!* * Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*





	

*Summary: Danny & Melissa had broken up, & he is miserable, What will he do?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!*

 

*Summary: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy it!!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was in a sad mood, & was still in a sad , when his best friend, & partner, Commander Steve McGarrett came to get him, The Former Seal knew that something had happened, & he waited til the blond told him, cause if he didn't, He will lose his friend forever, & it would kill him, & he couldn't handle it. "Melissa & I broke up yesterday", Danny told him softly.

 

"What ?, What happened ? !", The Former Seal exclaimed in disbelief, as he kept his focus on the road, The Loudmouth sniffled, & said, "She is said that being in my life brings so much drama, Especially, since I found out that Charlie was my son, & she said that she couldn't take being around me, when I went through the process, so she decided to wait after Valentine's Day to break up with me, She went back to reconnect with family, that she has left in New York", & a few tears came down his face, he choked on his emotion, cause he couldn't continue on.

 

Steve took offense to what she said, "May I remind you that she is the one that actually lied, About using a fake name & being previously married, You were very cool about that, What more can she expect from you ?", he asked seething anger. Danny sighed, "Nothing, It's finished, I guess, I was meant to not fall in love", The Five-O Commander ached for his friend, & was sorry for the pain that he went through. He had an idea, & said, "How about that hot manager from **_Victoria's Secret_** ?, You should definitely ask her out", "She **_is_** definitely out of my league", the blond said miserably, The Former Seal gave him a sharp look,  & said this to him.

 

"No, She _**is**_ not, I don't want to hear that coming out of your mouth ever again, Danny Williams, You hear me ?, Go to ask her out, Something simple, Like coffee, perhaps ?", Danny knew that his partner was right,  & said, "That's a great idea, Okay, I will do it", Steve smiled the biggest smile, that he could muster, & said exclaiming, "That's my boy !", & the former New Jersey Native felt better for the first time, since the breakup. He thought that maybe Talia would be the perfect girl for him. He decided to see her after he droves Steve off at his place after work, cause he thought no time like the present to ask her out.

 

He entered the store, & he spotted Talia right away, His mouth went dry at the sight of her, She was modeling the day's latest special, nude panties, & camisoles with matching heels, & nothing else, He thought she looked absolutely like a goddess, when she looks like she practically naked, & her breasts are proudly on display. He called out to her, "Miss Mason ?", She spotted him, & had the biggest smile on her face, that could outshine the sun, as she made her way towards him, & stood in front of him.

 

"Detective, It's so nice to see you again !", she exclaims with happiness, as she made her way towards him, She saw him struggling not to look at her breasts, She indicated to her outfit, "Does this bother you, Detective ?", & he shook his head furiously, & said stammering, "I am a cop, I wor...wor...used to work in **_Vice_** , & I dealt with half naked people all time, He blushed, as she came closer to him, The Voluptuous Manager said slyly, "I can tell that you are a gentleman, Detective, You are so sweet, Your eyes are locked on mine, Instead of my huge tits, Begging for your shapely mouth", He said mock scolding with a smile, "I thought I told you, Call me, Danny, Not Detective", She mocked pouted, & said this, as a response.

 

"I told you, Being around cops, Especially, Cute Blonds with a nice ass, that are exposed vulnerable to be smacked, touched, or pinched, It makes me want to do naughty things, She pinched his delicious, & muscular ass, He yelped in a surprise response, & jumped back out of her reach, & her pinching fingers. "What's with this "Miss Mason" business, Call me Talia", & he nodded, indicated that he understood. "How's it going between you & your girlfriend ?", she asked, & waits for him to respond.

 

"We broke up", he said sadly, Talia felt bad for him, but relieved, cause now he is available, & single. "She is an idiot, Danny, You are a sweet guy, & deserve to be loved, Especially a **_Stud_** like you", she said flirty,  & seductively. He shook his head, & smiled, & said, "You are a bad girl & such a tease", She smiled bigger, saying, "And I **_am_** proud of it", He cleared his throat,  & composed himself, almost forgetting the reason why he was there in the first place. It didn't even help, that she was posing sexy, & he was almost drooling over her.

 

"Talia, I was wondering if you would like to go out for coffee with me sometime ?", he asked with a hopeful tone, The Busty Beauty smiled her dazzling smile, & said, "I would love to go out for coffee, Thank you for asking", The Former New Jersey Native lets out a sigh of relief, & said with a smile, "Great, I will text you the details", He waved, & left the store. As he was making his way to his car, He heard his name being called, & turned around towards it, as a response. "Danny !", Talia exclaimed, as she came running out of the store, not caring what the public thinks, she made her way to him, glad that she caught him, as he was about to leave.

 

"I can't wait for our date," she said, as she kissed him lightly, & he reaches for her, & deepens the second kiss, she gropes his ass, as they were doing this, He finds that he likes it. "Mmmm, See you soon, Beautiful", he mumbled contently, Talia winked, subtly pinching his ass, saying, "Definitely", They both went on their separate ways, & can't wait to see each other. Danny had a smile on his face, & he was glad that he got over his nervousness, & went for it, & took tge risk, & asked Talia out, he know that they would be great together.

 

* Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
